


Personal Investigations

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [254]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Gen, Missing Scene, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he hears about John Lyons, he overhears James talking about the man while perusing case files he brought home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Investigations

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 20 August 2016  
> Word Count: 187   
> Prompt: think  
> Summary: The first time he hears about John Lyons, he overhears James talking about the man while perusing case files he brought home.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, nebulously taking place prior to the events of episode 01x05 "Seven Curses." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Patrick Shay and John Lyons. Lyons kind of got relegated to one of three foci for Patrick's thoughts. I'm okay with this.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The first time he hears about John Lyons, he overhears James talking about the man while perusing case files he brought home. If he really thinks about it, he's probably heard other things about the man, given the international presence of Armitage Global, but there's nothing that stands out. As James' investigation continues, however, he takes the time to look into both of the men that are brought up so much at home.

When he learns of the tragedy in Thorn's background, Patrick almost expects the man to have some kind of sociopathic tendencies. It wouldn't exactly be a leap to use that pain and emotional turmoil as a springboard to violence and other unsavory behaviors. But he can't say the same of Lyons or this Rutledge woman that James has also mentioned. Neither has any tangible connection to Thorn, outside of the brief time that Thorn spent in the White House.

Patrick wants to ask questions, but he also knows better than to get himself caught up in any of James' investigations. And so he does his best to put the information out of his mind.


End file.
